


[FANVID] Margo&Eliot | Desert Rose

by samspiesonyou



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Retelling, S4E10, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: The story of Margo and Eliot, S4E10. A bit of drama, erotic and the desert.





	[FANVID] Margo&Eliot | Desert Rose

**Author's Note:**

> audio support: "Desert Rose" by Sting  
> clips: The Magicians SyFy S4E10 "All That Hard, Glossy Armor"


End file.
